


Under The Raindrops

by bububear



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Beta/Beta, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff, Happy Ending, M/M, Moderately detailed smut, Romance, Smut, Wolf AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:14:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27587300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bububear/pseuds/bububear
Summary: Discovering each other after years of longing for a mate was part of their destiny.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 6
Kudos: 60
Collections: Challenge #10 — Surprise Surprise





	Under The Raindrops

A surprised mewl projected out of his throat when his lover breached his swollen lips with the flesh of his hot, wet tongue. 

He was pinned down completely against the wet ground of the clearing, a hot body of another moulding with his own as Baekhyun’s moans and whimpers grew louder when his crotch was deliciously ground mercilessly. 

“ _Chanyeol…_ ” he gasped out, breaking their heated mouth works. The plump lips now travelled down his jaws, trailing hot, wet smooches that ended over his pulse where his lover started to suck on the skin between his lips. 

Sighing into the air, he threaded his fingers through Chanyeol’s dark locks, tilting his head a little further to expose more of his skin so his lover could pepper more kisses on him.

It was raining when they took off from the river, a secret meeting had been planned. They were two wolves from two neighbouring packs, both betas, hence they wouldn’t easily get caught doing naughty things when the petrichor would camouflage the scents that they barely have. 

It has been a fun race between them as they go miles away from home until the rain stops. As they approached a clearing, Chanyeol suddenly pounced on Baekhyun from his side, sending both of them tumbling on the dirt before they found themselves tangled on one another in their human form, laughing their lungs off. 

Chanyeol had looked pretty with rain droplets hanging over his eyelashes, his charming smile luring Baekhyun until he stopped resisting himself and claimed those plush lips with his own, Chanyeol too willing to refuse. 

Things escalated from there and as they laid stark naked on a damp clearing, body moving in unison with the heaves of their pleasured breaths. 

Chanyeol nosed over Baekhyun’s neck where what little scent he had was most prominent at. The desire to brace his canines out and scrape them over the flesh and _claim_ was heavy as Baekhyun’s pleas for _more_ and _harder_ were right next to his ear. 

Baekhyun wrapped himself around him so very deliciously, Chanyeol just wanted to pause for a moment and take his time and go tender because it felt so good being held in his warm embrace this way like Baekhyun didn’t want to let go. 

“Yeol… please… I’m so— _ah_ , _close…_ ”

Stopping his movement, Chanyeol detached himself from his lover, earning a little whiny protest from Baekhyun. But he didn’t let Baekhyun away for long as he tugged him up to sit on his lap, his arms threading behind his back for support. 

Baekhyun sank down snugly onto his lover, gravity pulling him and his whirling pleasure to his core. He moaned out loud, head tilted to the back and his body arched beautifully in his lover’s embrace. 

Chanyeol took this opportunity to latch his lips around a rosy bud of Baekhyun’s nipple, sucking lovingly. Baekhyun now tasted of dirt, a little bit of rain with that little touch that was uniquely his that had Chanyeol very addicted to him. 

Chanyeol’s upward thrusts were calculated, accurate and drove deep, _deep_ within Baekhyun that had him incoherent with spit trailing at the corner of his gaping lips as he continued to sputter pleasured noises from the back of his throat.

He made the least effort to move since he was way, _way_ out of his own mind when Chanyeol kept on stimulating his body with wave after wave of pleasures. 

“Chan— _hnggh_ , coming…”

Chanyeol trailed kisses up from his chest, stopping just at his chin so he could whisper to him. 

“Wait for me, pup. Just a little more.” 

Baekhyun whimpered at his words, body convulsing. “Can’t… too good… need— _ahh_ , _please…_ ”

Chanyeol thought Baekhyun looked pretty this way; prettily fucked. 

He brought a hand between their bodies and wrapped his fingers along his lover’s heavy, angry cock by the base.

“Yeol… no— _hngg_ , don’t… _please…_ ”

Chanyeol was riled closer to his own climax with every hard thrust and every whimper and moan that came from Baekhyun’s sinful lips. 

With one last thrust full of force, he drew them both home with a single stroke to Baekhyun’s cock while his lover clenched around him in a tight, snug embrace. Chanyeol rode out his orgasm with a few more lazy thrusts while he milked Baekhyun out with his hand. 

Baekhyun laid limp against his lover, body giving away from the straining activity. 

Chanyeol kept him close in his arms, lips immediately finding whichever skin he could reach of his lover and started to pepper kisses all around until his lips reached his face. 

“Baek?”

Baekhyun hummed a response as his head rested on the crook of Chanyeol’s neck, too tired to even talk. 

“Let’s do this again, under the next full moon,” he told him.

Baekhyun blinked his tired eyes at him, looking back at his lover in confusion.

“I want to mate you and claim you under the next full moon.”

It wasn’t necessary for them, betas, to mate in full moon as did the alphas and the omegas. But the idea was intimate and Chanyeol always wants it to be special when it comes to his beloved Baekhyun. 

Baekhyun grinned up at him, shifting in Chanyeol’s hold so he could press a kiss right at the junction where his collarbones met and nosing his way up to plant kisses on Chanyeol’s prominent jaw. 

Turning his head, Chanyeol captured Baekhyun’s lips in a soft, chaste kiss, making his lover smile. 

“What do you think, pup?” He urged when Baekhyun was yet to give him an answer. 

Flashing a sweet smile, Baekhyun’s eyes shone when he stared back at his lover. 

“And under the rain too?” He shot back with a giggle. 

Chanyeol took that as a yes. 

Discovering each other after years of longing for a mate was part of their destiny. They felt as though the chains that locked and weighed their hearts were now opened and free, as free as they are to love one another. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Thank you for dropping by and read my entry, and for leaving comments and hitting kudos too. It means a lot to me. I'm still new with Ao3, just realised I can put notes lol. Anyway, sending hugs to those reading this <3


End file.
